Whipping Barking Beauty
by Bellbird
Summary: This is a short story. Dean and Sam are led on an unexpected hunt, after finding a puppy at a victim's house... PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The New Hunt

**Whipping, Barking Beauty**

**Chapter 1- The New Hunt**

Sam and Dean ran in too late. The woman was already dead and the demon had disappeared.

"Damn it!" Dean kicked a chair nearby, in fury.

"We were so close. It's a shame." Sam said sadly. He knelt down beside her, inspecting her injuries; slashes, from a whip. Sam sighed. Dean didn't know, but Sam had had a soft spot for her.

"We better give her a proper burial… well at least the best that we can." Dean said, scratching his head.

_Scurry, scurry._

"Dean… did you hear that?" Sam asked a little creeped out.

"Yeah…" he answered, looking around. "Sam! Look out!" Dean shouted, as something pounced on Sam.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Sam shouted.

"Ruff! Ruff!" A little Jack Russell puppy started licking Sam on the face.

"Hey! It's only a puppy. Can we keep it?" Sam laughed, cuddling it.

"What!? Are you crazy?"

"What? We couldn't save its owner, so we might as well try to save it. At least for a little while." Sam explained trying to use a guilt trip on him.

"I s'pose you're right. Give me a look him…" Sam handed Dean the puppy. He examined it.

"What's your name boy?" Dean looked at the name tag hanging around its neck. "Lucy?" Dean said, confused.

"But that's a girl's name." Sam pointed out.

"Well, that would explain a lot…" Dean said examining the puppy closer.

The puppy then nipped Dean on the nose, growling.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed. Dean stared at the puppy. The puppy glared at him and Dean saw her eyes turn red.

"Oh shit!" Dean said, as he dropped her. Sam laughed.

"I think she likes you." Sam laughed again as the puppy started peeing on Dean's shoe.

"Shut up…" Dean muttered.

"No! Well at least she likes me." Sam teased.

"What!? I found her!" Dean shouted.

"Oh. So now it's 'she'? Not 'he'? Anyway, no you didn't. I found her, she pounced on me!" Sam argued.

"I can't believe this… it's playing mind tricks. It's evil…" Dean said frustrated.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that she likes me better." Sam said rubbing noses with Lucy.

"Ah… maybe it's just me, but… we're forgetting that there's a dead woman on the floor!" Dean shouted.

"Oh yeah…" Sam said, going slightly red, cuddling Lucy.

"C'mon. We'll bury her."

Sam and Dean trudged through the thick foliage to the woman's favourite place, Lucy trotting closely behind. They had been trying to help this woman for ages and they had become relatively close to her… well, at least, Sam had… Dean just wanted to kick the demon's butt, and send it rotting, back to hell. But this was proving hard, as all they knew about her was that she had a whip.

Dean dug out the grave and gently placed the woman in it. Sam watched sadly, allowing only a single tear to slide down his cheek.

"C'mon Sam. Put the puppy down. You can fill in the grave as I had to dig it out." Dean said exhausted. Sam shot him a look.

"I'm only comforting Lucy. Look, she's upset." Sam explained, even though Lucy's tail was wagging. Dean rolled his eyes. Sam sighed and picked up the shovel.

"Ah…Sammy. Before you do, chuck the dog in. Maybe we can bury it with her and get rid of it, before anyone notices." Dean joked.

"What? Dean, no! How can you be so heartless?" Sam was shocked. He started filling in the grave (without Lucy in it).

After burying the woman, they had decided to go back to the woman's house to get any supplies for Lucy. They reached the woman's house and searched for her belongings, but they couldn't find anything.

"That's odd." Said Dean scratching his head puzzled.

"What's wrong with you? Got lice or something?" Sam joked.

"What? No. C'mon. It's getting late and I'm exhausted. We'll improvise." Sam and Dean walked out of the house more confused than ever.


	2. Going Mad

**Chapter 2- Going Mad**

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Dean stared at the ceiling with bloodshot eyes as Lucy continued to bark. It had only been a week and Dean was ready to kill her. Sam however, couldn't see it. 'Love is blind', Dean thought to himself. He slammed his pillow onto his face, groaning, trying to block out Lucy's barking. He was surprised that they hadn't got kicked out of the motel yet.

"Will you shut that…that…_thing_ up?!" Dean's voice was muffled through the pillow.

"Get over it. She is _so adorable!_ Just admit it. I think you're starting to like her." Sam said, filling up Lucy's bowl.

"Sure… I think I'm starting to go mad! It's evil. Why can't you see that?! I think you're possessed." Dean said, lifting the pillow off his face.

"Sure Dean. Whatever you say…" Sam walked out of the room, happier than ever.

Lucy started to bark again.

"Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff." Dean muttered, against his own will. After a while, he realized and growled at Lucy, making strangling motions with his hands. He trudged over to the laptop, wearily.

It was going to be a long hunt. They had researched the demon and found out practically nothing; only that it could change forms.

Dean sat contemplating, on how to kill the ever- annoying puppy… (just kidding). He was now dreaming… he was snoring loudly on top of the laptop.


	3. Dean's Premonition

**Chapter 3- Dean's Premonition**

Dean clung to his head as a vision came to him.

"Sammy," he muttered. He needed some support as he was nearly passing out from the pain. He didn't know how painful they could be.

_Vision:_

_Flashes of a really good-looking woman… tight, black, leather suit… a whip… in a thick forest… that annoying little mutt, Lucy… Sam and Dean… Sam, screaming; crying out in pain… then lying limp on the ground…_

_End Vision._

"Dean! Are you okay? Dean…look at me!" Sam was hunched over him with a worried look on his face. Dean opened his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… ah… migraine." Dean lied.

This had been his third vision this week. Sam had had none. Dean just made up different excuses every time. He didn't want Sam to worry… although the only thing that he seemed to be worrying about lately was Lucy.

Dean was starting to worry. He had witnessed more strange behavior from Lucy, but put it down to tiredness. Little did he or Sam know that there was more to it.


	4. Deja Vu

**Chapter 4- Deja vu**

They had had better week. Dean hadn't had anymore visions, and they… well, he, had found out more information on the demon. They were now on their way to the hunt, but they were going to drop Lucy off at an overnight boarding kennel (because Sam didn't want her to get hurt).

So Dean found himself with Sam and Lucy in the park, at twilight, playing Frisbee before she was dropped off.

"Isn't this fun?" Sam said excitedly, throwing the Frisbee.

"Loads… but I can think of at least one thing better…" Dean muttered under his breath.

"C'mon. Can we get outta here? I'm freezin' my ass off man!" Dean complained, now regretting wearing only a flannelette shirt. But Sam wasn't listening. He was chasing Lucy who had run off, into a thick forest.

"Lucy! Lucy! Come back!" Sam shouted, allowing his long legs to carry him much faster than Dean.

"Oh great… Sam! Mutt head!... I mean, Lucy!" Dean jogged off after them.

It wasn't long before Dean started having Déjà vu…


	5. Kickin' Ass

**Chapter 5- Kickin' Ass**

Dean wasn't usually the one who could sense the danger, but this time was different.

He had lost track of Sam and Lucy. He stopped jogging in the middle of an overgrown path, at a cross section. He looked in both directions, deciding which way to go.

The lighting was poor and the thick forest wasn't helping.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Dean heard Sam shout.

"Sammy? Sam?!" Dean shouted, running in the direction of the scream. Dean tripped, twisting his ankle on a root sticking up, out of the path.

"Aaah," Dean groaned in pain, but hobbled on to find Sam.

He reached a clearing. He then saw Sam, and a really good-looking woman – the one from his vision.

Sam had his back facing her. His shirt was torn and he was bound by invisible ropes, to a tree. He had slash marks on his back and the woman was whipping him.

"Aaah! Oh thank goodness! Dean!" Sam turned his head, noticing Dean. The woman stopped and stared at Dean.

She had long, straight, brown hair down to her stomach, and she was wearing a tight, sexy, black leather suit with black, knee-high,(boots) heels.

She raised a hand and sent Dean flying backwards into a tree. He couldn't move. He too, was bound by invisible ropes, facing her.

"Dean! I'm so sorry…I didn't believe you… I couldn't see it… that stupid, cute dog… Dean, I'm sorry." Sam spoke quickly, in between cries of pain, relief and remorse.

"It's okay Sammy… wait… what are you on about? What happened to the dog?" Dean asked as the demon tore open his shirt.

"Oh damn it! That was my favourite shirt." Dean said, watching the woman as she ran her hand down his toned chest.

"She was the demon! Lucy… that's her! She's a demon! You were right. She was… is, evil!" Sam shouted. The woman now turned him around to face Dean.

Dean breathed quickly, trying to comprehend what Sam had said. He wasn't serious when he had said that the dog was evil. He looked at Lucy, whose eyes flashed red…

"Shit… you mean… oh man. I wondered why that dog was staring at me in the bath…" Dean joked. Lucy sneered and whipped his chest.

"Aaahh!" Dean shouted in agony.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Lucy went back to Sam, who had freed one of his feet. He kicked her, hard in the stomach, and sent her flying. She was slammed onto the ground, and the invisible ropes slackened.

Sam and Dean slid down the trees, and Sam ran towards Lucy. Dean tried to stand, forgetting his twisted ankle, and fell back down in pain.

_Flashback:_

_Dean sat at the laptop, looking up information on the demon. He clicked onto a site._

'_Whipping, Barking Beauty'… Dean squinted at the screen and read on._

'_This legendary demon, known as the Whipping, Barking Beauty, is a very mysterious creature._

_Known to be able to change forms into any sort of dog, she is a deadly killer. Her preferred names, begin with the letter 'L', as she changes her name whenever someone new finds her. _

_Her cute dog features, blinds anyone that she pounces on; preventing them to see her evil._

_Once in human form, she tortures her victims using a whip, then finishes them off, using a special 'Touch of Death', which gives off a blue light.. _

_The 'Whipping, Barking Beauty' can only die, if shot in the head or heart, using a gun with her whip attached to the handle.'_

_End Flashback._

"Sam! Grab the whip!" Dean shouted, remembering the handgun in the back pocket of his jeans.

Sam lunged for the whip and grabbed it, as Lucy regained enough strength to send him back to the tree, bound once again.

Sam threw the whip to Dean, who caught it and tied to the handgun.

"You're very naughty Sam…" Lucy slapped him on the face, and put her hand to his chest. There was a flash of blue light and Sam was in excruciating pain.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Sam went limp and fell to the ground.

"No!" Dean shouted, as he untied the whip from the gun.

He lunged at Lucy and wrapped it around her neck, tightly. She gasped for breath, grabbing at her neck. She held up a hand to Dean's forehead, and the same blue light flashed. A excruciating pain screamed through his body, but it was not quite powerful enough to kill him, as Lucy was feeling weaker.

Dean being slightly stronger than Sam, fell to the ground, but remained conscious.

Lucy sat up slowly, obviously in pain. Dean, gasping for breath, tied the whip to the handgun and held it up.

"Rot in hell." He fired it, and Lucy fell back onto the ground, now with a bullet in her black, heart.

Dean with his last ounce of energy, crawled over to Sam, who was still lying limp, on the ground.

"Sammy?" Dean shook Sam, who didn't respond.

"Sam? Noooo!" Dean shouted as he stared at his dead brother who remained still. Dean, tears running down his face, continued to stare. He had hoped, that maybe, just maybe, that because he had demon blood in him, he might have been able to survive. But he was wrong.

Sam gasped, clutching his chest. "Dean?"

"Sammy! It's going to be okay… you're going to be alright." Dean sobbed, as he started to yell for help.

"Dean… I'm sorry". Sam choked the words out.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry. You're the hero. If it wasn't for you, we'd never had got the chance to kick her butt, and save hundreds of people." Sam smiled.

"Dean. I knew about your visions, but Lucy… I'm sorry I didn't help." Sam explained. Dean smiled.

"But you did." Dean choked back, as help found them.

The End


End file.
